Problem: Bob is visiting Japan and he wants to buy a coffee for $200$ yen. If one U.S. dollar is worth $108$ yen, how much money, in USD to the nearest hundredth, does he have to spend for the coffee? (You may use a calculator on this problem.)
Solution: Bob must pay $200$ yen, which we can multiply by the conversion factor $\frac{1\ \text{USD}}{108\ \text{yen}}$ to obtain the value in U.S. dollars. Carrying out the calculation, we find that Bob must use $200\ \text{yen} \cdot \frac{1\ \text{USD}}{108\ \text{yen}} \approx \boxed{1.85\ \text{USD}}$ for the coffee.